Don't Hide It
by Nana Nani -Nina
Summary: Lucy meet her long lost twin sister? Lucy have a crush on Gray? Can her twin sister help her? Read to know what happen. My first story and I'm not good in English. GrayXLucy


**It's my first fanfic so feel free to corrected my mistakes.**  
**Disclaimer: **_**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail. **_

Lucy's Pov

I woke up this morning at 7.00am. I quickly grab a towel and my clothes and then I rushed into the bathroom. I fill the tub with hot water and quickly open my pyjamas. I step into the hot water and relax. After 20 minutes of bathing I get out of the tub, dried my body and wear the clothes. I wear a long sleeve pink and white shirt and a hot pink skirt.

I walk out of the house and make my way to the guild. When I'm infront of the guild I push the guild's door open and walk towards Mira. "Hey Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake please?" I said. "Sure, Lucy" Mira reply and rushed to go make my milkshake.I was looking at Gray. I have a crush on him since I joined Fairy Tail.

Then I heard the door being kicked open. I turn my head to look at the kicker. My eyes widened open when I saw my long-lost sisters walked in making their way towards me. I jumped of the chair and runs towards them. We share a hug. The whole guild is looking towards us.  
Finally, I got to meet them again. I though I would never meet them again. My long lost twin sisters. They are Carter Heartfilia and Alex Heartfilia.(I know Alex is boys name but there is a girl name Alex) Carter have a silky white skin, a long straight brownish black hair and an almost same body like Lucy it's just that she doesn't have big boobs. She is Alex's older twin (you can search the picture at google with the name of Carter Mason). Alex have a silky white skin, a long curly brownish black hair and the exact same body like Carter's.(You can searh at the google for Alex Russo)

"Carter! Alex! I though I will never meet you guys again."I said. "Well, but you got to meet us again don't you?" Carter said. "Well,yeah" I said. "We came here to meet you, we heard people say that you have joined this guild so we came here." Alex said. "Okay. So do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked. "Yes we have. We will stay at the Magnolia Hotel." Alex said. "Okay then." I said. "And we are planning on going to the shopping mall with you. My treat."Alex said. "Sure!" I said. "Okay so tomorrow meet us at the Starbucks near Magnolia Hotel and you can stay with us if you want."Alex said while Carter nod agreeing. "I think I will stay with you guys." I said. "So lets go to the hotel cause I'm planning on going dinner together." Carter said. "Okay then lets go"I said saying my goodbye to the guild.

~At The Hotel~

"I'm gonna take a bath." Carter said. "Yeah" Alex and I replied. "So Lucy any moves on your love life?" Alex said. "Uhmm, w-well n-n-nothing m-much."I said. "Come on just tell me, who's that raven haired boy you was looking at back in the guild?" Alex said. " It's Gray." I said. "Gray Fullbuster?"Alex asked. "Yeah, how do you know him?" I asked. "Oh come on, this is Alex okay."Alex said. I just gave her one of my annoyed look. "Okay, okay. You know Fairy Tail is famous right? Many people talking about mages in Fairy Tail, and one of them is Gray the stripper." Alex said. I blushed. "So do he know you have a crush on him?" Alex asked. "No." I replied. "Too bad. Oh look, Carter is finished. I'll go take a shower and you can take after me okay?" Alex said. "Yeah." I replied.

~At Starsbucks~  
We take a seat and waited ror the waiter. Once the waiter come and asked what we want to eat Carter and Alex looked at me so I said "Strawberry cake and a cup of coffee." I said and the waiter wrote it on his notebook. "Cheese cake and a cup of espresso with extra milk"Carter said. "Chocolate cake and a cup of cappucino."Alex said. "Okay I'll be back with your orders." the waiter said. After eating we go to the shopping complex.

~Time Skip~ At The Hotel After Shopping

I buy a pink tank top with some skirts. Carter buy a purple T-shirt saying 'I Love You' and some slim fit blue trousers while Alex buy a red long sleeve T-shirt, a black women coat and a black fit jeans. "Okay,so lets go to the guild." Alex said."Okay"Carter and I replied.

~At The Guild~

Alex's Pov

I'm going to ask MiraJane to help Lucy confess to Gray. Lucy didn't know about this plan but Carter already know. Now I'll have to talk to MiraJane. We step in the guild and Lucy walked towards her friends while Carter and I walked towards the bar. "Mira can you help us to make Lucy confess to Gray?" I asked. "Lucy like Gray?" Mira asked us. "Yes, she have a crush on Gray."Carter said. Mira start thinking about a baby with a brown eyes and raven hair. "Mira. Mira! Mira!" Alex said. "Argghh, yeah?" Mira asked. "Can you help us?" Alex asked. "Yeah, absoulutely." Mira replied. They didn't know that Gray over heard their conversation. Gray smirked after hearing the conversation and whispered "So she have the same feeling toward me ,huh?"  
Mira noticed Gray walked towards Lucy and she told Carter and me to look. We look and what he do next suprised us, no, not just us but the whole guild. He kissed Lucy. Mira's, Carter's and my jaw dropped. We can see that Lucy is kissing Gray with the same amount of passion. "You shouldn't hide you feelings from me Lucy." Gray said smirking. "I was just to scared that you don't feel the same towards me." Lucy said blushing. "But know I do." Gray said kissing her again. The guild cheered for them. "I guess we don't have to help them now." Carter said. "Yeah" Mira replied, but little did them know that they are the one that bought the two together. "And I have something to do" I said that and climbed on a table. "Attention Please! Ehemm, love birds." I said when I noticed that Gray was still, kissing my sister. "Carter and I will make a celebration for my sister. You guys are invited! All of you."I said and heard the guild broke into cheer. Mira, Carter and me noticed that Gray carried Lucy bridal style but we don't know to where.

**THE END**

**So how was it? Please revive.**

**Byee!**


End file.
